Ripping Wings Off Of Butterflies
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Three little words, that's all that I've got, three little words, like it or not.


_Erm... Hello. :) This, my dear friends, is a story I've had in my head for a good while. I've written down some notes and such and I've decided I'll try and start it. I have no clue how long it will be... The pairings are as follows; Danny/OC and possibly Steve/OC or Steve/Danny, I'm not sure. But, yeah... I have no beta so any and all mistakes are mine. And, after I had finished writing some of the stuff in italics in the beginning of this chapter, I noticed it sounds a bit like I'm talking about Danny, but that is not the case. There will be no original character death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, McDanno would actually exist, McGarrett would be shirtless so much more and so would Danno and possibly Chin too. There would also be a lot of McDanno PWP/smut. Seeing as none of these things are true, I cannot say H50 is mine. The title of this story is a line from Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick, so I take no credit there, either. I also use part of Alex Goot's song Pretty Eyes._

_ ~Sami  
><em>

CHAPTER ONE

Layla thrashed about in her bed as the memories that haunted her every night returned once more.

_Gorgeous bright blue eyes._

She tried to push them out, she tried to think of anything but **that**.

_Blonde hair. _

But she couldn't, or maybe she just didn't want to.

_His beautiful smile._

Maybe this was her mind's way of punishing her for what she did.

_His contagious laugh._

Maybe it was her mind's way of making sure she remembered it was her who pulled the trigger.

_Blood. His blood._

Layla awoke to the sound of her own scream. Her hand shot to her neck, desperately searching for the only thing she had left from that man. When she couldn't grasp her Guardian Angel necklace, she panicked. Looking over to her bedside table, she saw the glint of silver and snatched it, holding it close to her chest. Holding it close to her heart.

Knowing she wouldn't get much more sleep, she got out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. Treading lightly down the stairs, she made her way into the living room, switching on her television but not paying any attention. Layla's focus was on the day ahead of her. It was half past four in the morning, giving her three and a half hours before she was to arrive at Five-0 HQ. She wasn't looking forward to it. Sure, she felt great knowing she was going back to doing what she loved. But this was different. From what she had heard of Five-0, they were close. They were family and she didn't want to feel like an intruder. It took a lot of time and a lot of hard work to get to where she and Ric were. They were best friends and so much more. They loved each other with everything they had. Until...

Layla squeezed her eyes shut and tightened the grip on her necklace, willing herself not to think of that day. Sighing, she went back into her room and changed into grey sweats and a yellow vest top; she didn't want to go back to sleep, now that the only thing that was running through her mind was the noise, the smell, the sight...

She had to take her mind off things. Looking around the room, her eyes found her guitar. It was a black acoustic guitar, new strings. Ric had bought it for her after their first argument as partners as an apology. Layla took the guitar off the stand and sat on the edge of her bed with it. She started strumming lightly. It was a few seconds before she realised what she was playing. She smiled through the tears forming in her eyes and began to sing, "Pretty eyes, staring back at me so blue and wide. The colours of the summer sky, the colours of the world..." She faded out, feeling a bit better than she had before. That song was the very first song she had learnt to play on the guitar. Ric had taught her everything.

Layla groaned, looking at the time. She had two and a half hours to take her morning jog, shower and drive to Five-0 HQ.

When Layla arrived at Five-0 HQ in black cargo trousers and a white tank top, she didn't expect to see the team already at work. "Um... Hey." She timidly greeted the four people.

One man, standing at about 5'5 with blonde, gelled hair, looked her up and down with furrowed eyebrows. Another, roughly 6'1 with short dark brown hair and eyes which were a mix of blue, green and grey, asked her, "May we help you?"

Layla took a deep breath, not entirely sure why she was so nervous, and took a few steps closer to them. "My name's Layla Sorko and I've been sent to work with you."

The four people stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "By who?" The brunette man asked her.

"By whom, Steve, not who." The blonde man corrected him.

"Shut up, Danno." Steve rolled his eyes at him. Layla smiled as she heard the blonde man mutter a rough, "How many times-" before Steve cut him off, directing another question at her, "So, who sent you here?"

"Governor Jameson." She sighed as she got more confusing looks. "I used to work in Washington DC for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but after my partner died, I moved out here. The Governor heard about me and wanted me to meet you guys, get me back to work. She did say she was going to let you know."

Steve nodded. "I'll call her in a bit, make sure you're telling the truth."

"Steve, why would she lie about that? I mean, seriously?" The blonde asked. "I can tell she's not lying, as well."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Hmm, let me see... Oh yeah, I'm a detective!" He exclaimed, his arms flailing wildly around him.

Layla giggled as she watched the banter between the two. "Sorry for being so rude." Another man stepped forward. He looked local. "My name is Chin Ho Kelly, this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua," He gestured to the girl behind him who smiled, "And that is Detective Danny Williams," The short blonde man smiled to and gave a small nod, "And finally, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarret, the Boss-man." Steve grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Layla smiled politely at them.

"Would you like to come into my office and talk?" Steve asked. "I have a feeling this isn't the real you you're showing us." Layla was slightly taken aback, not expecting him to be able to read her so easily, but agreed anyway. As they entered the office, she felt eyes roaming her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Danny biting his lip whilst watching her intently. She winked at him and he replied with a sweet smile. "Sit down." Steve pointed to a brown leather, three seat sofa. Layla obeyed and watched as Steve stood in front of his desk and leant on it, crossing his arms across his chest. "Who are you?"

Layla knew it was coming. She sighed as she started to explain. "I'm NCIS Special Agent Layla Sorko and everything I have told you is true. You can even call Governor Jameson if you don't believe me." She knew she was starting to sound like a child, she didn't need to see Steve's smirk to realise it, but she honestly didn't care. "My partner died and so I stopped working for a while. And then I moved out here two months ago from the mainland." She licked her lips as she looked Steve up and down, taking in his features, his posture, his attitude. "But, whether you believe me or not isn't my problem, I don't even care if you like me or not, I'm just here 'cause the Governor sent me here."

"That's more like it." Steve commented.

"Sorry?"

"When you first walked in I thought you could never be innocent, you looked like a feisty girl, but when you spoke to us, soft and intimidated, I thought I was wrong. But I'm never wrong." Steve shrugged light-heartedly.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Huh, you kinda sound like my old boss. He's constantly relying on his 'gut feeling' and he's never once been wrong."

"So, how old are you?"

"26. Yourself?"

"Huh, you look younger. I'm 29." Steve smiled as Layla blushed lightly. "It looks like Danno's getting a bit impatient so we should get back out there."

"Danno?" Layla questioned as she stood up.

Steve chuckled, his laugh was deep and warm. "Don't worry."

Before Steve could walk out the door, she tugged on his shirt and said, "By the way, working with me might be a bit dangerous." Layla bit her lip as her new boss furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just ask my old partner."

"What exactly happened?"

"... I killed him."

_It's 00:35 over here in the UK and I've just finished writing this. And I am so tired D: Gah!_

_But, anyway, how'd you like it? Yes, I am English so there will be some things which are different to any American or whoever fans (I used trousers instead of pants and I spell grey instead of gray, etc etc). I named the character Layla after my sister's first child (she was born on the 26th of April 2011, at 4:15 pm. :D).  
>I know Steve isn't 29 but who cares? Oh, you do? Sorry. <em>

_I do realise I talk a lot, for that I apologise. I hope you found this awesome. ^_^_

_ ~ Sami_


End file.
